That One Night
by Melissa Herington
Summary: Will Hermione and Ron finally get together? What about Harry and Ginny? Or will something happen that prevents that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger awoke to a loud owl screech. Outside her open screened window was a white snowy owl, Hedwig, waiting eagerly for the window to be open. It was eight thirty in the morning, on June eighteenth. She wasn't expecting Harry Potter to be contacting her this early in the morning.

She opened her window and Hedwig flew in. Hermione untied the letter attached to Hedwig's foot, and read it aloud.

"Dear Mione, I'm sending Hedwig from the burrow, I'm here with Ron and Ginny. The other Weaslys wont be back for a few days, and agreed that it was fine to have you stay over the few nights there gone. The fires open, so come when your dressed and packed, Harry."

"Well, I really don't see why not." Hermione said to Crookshanks, and with a flick of her wand all her things were packed. She got dressed, and made sure the doors of her new house, the graduating Hogwarts present given to her by her parents, was locked.

She then walked into the fireplace with Crookshanks in her arms. She grabbed a handful of the green Floo Powder and said loudly and clearly, "The burrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione slid out of the burrow's fireplace, and Crookshanks leaped out of her arms onto the wooden floor.

"Hermione! I had no idea you were coming this early in the morning!" Ginny came running into the room at the sound of the noise, and helped her up.

"Well that's Harry for you." Hermione chuckled.

"I think they were going to get dressed and go…" Ginny started, but was cut off by the sudden appearance of Harry Potter and Ron Weasly.

"What the bloody hell-Mione? Is that you?" Ron came in saying.

Hermione had now just realized that she was covered in soot from the fireplace, and started dusting herself off. Before she could even say anything Ron had come over and started dusting her shoulders off. There eyes met, but they quickly snapped out of it. Harry and Ginny at the sight of this rolled there eyes in annoyance.

"Harry!" Hermione said, and they embraced greeting each other. "Ever since school ended, I've missed everyone so much! We've just been so busy lately."

"I know its been crazy." Harry replied. Crookshanks was now rubbing up against Harry's legs.

"Hermione lets go get your stuff upstairs so we can get to Hogsmeade." Ginny said.

"Were going to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we'll probably even get to see a few friends of ours." Ginny said and they both walked up the stairs. Ron however watched Hermione walk all the way up the stairs until she was no longer visible. Harry however spotted this.

"Ron, when are you going to tell Hermione you love her?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Look, Harry we've been over this. She probably still keeps in touch with Victor." Ron's voice made a mocking sound when he said Victor.

"You don't know that! Just because they might be keeping in touch doesn't mean they have to be going out, or snogging each other in the back of the Three Broom Sticks!" Harry said.

"Oh thanks Harry your making matters so much better!" Ron replied sarcastically. "By the way now that were on the topic of love, how's your crush on Ginny coming? I gave you permission years ago to date her! You're the one who hasn't made a move yet! Although now that I think about it, were both in the same place." Ron sighed.

"Yeah I guess your right, and about the Ginny thing you didn't tell her right?" Harry asked.

"No 'course not mate." Ron had stopped talking just in time as Hermione and Ginny came down stairs.

The only thing Ron and Harry didn't know, was that Hermione and Ginny heard every word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While in Hogsmeade Hermione and Ginny agreed to meet Ron and Harry at the Three Broomsticks in an hour. That gave Hermione and Ginny perfect time to go and talk about what they overheard.

"I can't believe it, I mean I've known Harry for years now, we did have that one time in our sixth year when we had feelings for each other but he likes me again? I just can't believe it!" Ginny kept on rambling about the fact that Harry like her, but soon noticed just how quiet Hermione was.

"Mione is everything alright?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Actually Ginny no, its not." Hermione sighed.

"What are you talking about? You've been liking my brother for quite a while now! You should be more happy then me!" Ginny said.

"Exactly! That's the thing, Ronald and I have been friends for way to long now. If we were to get together, yeah it'll be great, but if we happen to breakup over a stupid argument, it'll be to hard to recover from and then we'll both be alone again. Maybe not even friends anymore…" Hermione sighed.

"Hermione what are you talking about! You guys are meant for each other and you know it! Why would you even think about breaking up anyway? You guys aren't even together yet." Ginny said.

"Well, I guess your right, but if something were to go wrong…"

"Mione don't even think about it, you guys will be great together and you know it. We should probably go and meet them now, we don't want to be late for our lovers!" Ginny said.

"Oh, Ginny." Hermione chuckled.


End file.
